The present invention relates to a joystick controller, and in particular to such a controller which selectively closes various switches to control the movement of a character in a game.
Joystick controllers are used in various applications, one of which is the control of the movement of figures or objects in a video game. Such video games are generally used in a home environment, and the joystick controllers must therefore be highly reliable, resistant to damage through abuse, inexpensive and easy to operate. The latter factor is a particular concern in video games because such games are often used by children who are unable to operate controllers with facility if excessive stick forces are required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,787 depicts a joystick controller adapted for use in a video game. The stick forces provided by this controller are quite light and well within the capability of even young children. However, to achieve such light stick forces, the manner in which the switches are actuated is relatively complicated and involves many parts, including both metal springs and plastic springs. Accordingly, such joysticks have been found to be prone to defects in the assembly process, failure in the home environment, and are relatively expensive to construct.